Dont shoot the messenger
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Set during the end of new moon, carlisle wants to talk to rosalie about her telling edward that bella was dead her anger unfortuatly get's to the better of her. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPANKING IF U DNT LIKE THEN DONT READ nd plz no flames ?


**A.N: THIS IS A ROSALIE AND CARLISLE SPANKING FANFIC. IT'S A FATHER DAUGHTER DISCIPLINARY SPANKING IF U DNT LIKE PLZ DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(this is set during new moon b4 bella shows up 2 vote 4 her mortality)**

**I AM NOT STEPHIINE MEYER ALTHOUGH I WISH I WAS =)**

**_

* * *

_**

Rosalie's p.o.v.

"Edward Alice and Bella were safe and everything is going to be fine, you did nothing wrong Rosalie"... I kept telling myself that as Emmett and I helped Esme unpack all of our things and refurnished the living room...If everything was so fine then why did i feel so guilty? And why didn't carlisle look at me since he had herd of what I had done.I could already feel myself sinking into a depression as I realized the answer. It was because carlisle hates me now. Edward had almost committed suicide, and it was MY fault. Because of me his first companion and son had almost died...and Alice ...Alice was the daughter that I could never be. She was always happy and energetic while I was often moody and distant. We were polar opposites. And i knew that if carlisle had to choose witch daughter he loved the most it would without a doubt be Alice but then of course you had to add in Bella... so it would probably be a two way tie.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Esme with a worried expression on her face. She knew that I felt terrible about myself and probably wanted to see if I was alright. she took my hand and led me over to the kitchen that we never used and handed me a box labeled silverware. "Will you Help me put these away rose, you've been staring of to space for the last 10 minutes." She flashed a brief smile over her shoulder and continued to put plates into the cabinets.." Are you alright rose ? you've barley said anything these last couple of days."The last thing that I wanted was Esme worrying over me. I forced a smile and turned to look at her. " I'm fine mom, I'm just happy that Edward is safe and home."She stared at for a while determining whether i was telling the truth or not. It was true... I cared about Edward, and although i thought that he was crazy for falling in love with a human I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. And the only person who seemed to know that was Me.

Esme was about to say something when she was interrupted by a voice coming from upstairs, "Rosalie will you come into my office please." It was carlisle. I bit the bottom of my lip and froze to where I was standing. Esme came up to me and embraced me in a hug. "Go see what your father wants.I'm sure he just wants to talk to you." I managed to let out a shaky laugh and stared at my mother with disbelief. The only reason that carlisle would tell one of his children to come into his office was to give one of us a spanking. I had found myself over his lap numerous times. But this time was different because I had never did anything as horrible as what I had done.I slowly made my way up the stairs and onto the third floor leading to carlisle's office. I paused as I stared right at the door.I knocked on it a couple of times. It was a stupid thing to do considering that he could hear my every step. I heard him groan softy on the other side of the door." Come inside Rosalie you never have to knock." I opened the door slowly and tried to find an excuse to stall my punishment. "Wow.. Carlisle i really love what you've done with this room! switching the right bookcase from behind your desk to the corner of the room really brings out the white color in the wall." He sighed and put down the thick medical book he was reading. "Don't humor me Rosalie please sit down." I made my way to the chair and sat down putting my hands in my lap and my face down observing the new designer shoes Alice had just gotten me. "Do you know why you're here rose?" Ugh I hated when he would ask this question I knew that I was in his office so he could spank me. It wasn't that hard to guess.I looked up at him and stared into his eyes." Because you asked me to come onto your office." He sighed frustrated and rubbed his eyes. I knew I shouldn't be rude to him now. I should be on my best behavior and answer all his question's respectfully so it wouldn't add on to my punishment.

"I'm sorry carlisle... I'm here because I told Edward that Bella was dead without thinking clearly I should have came to you or Esme when Alice told me what she saw."He smiled a bit probably pleased that I wasn't going to be difficult with him this time." And did you apologize to Bella?" Yes only because Emmett had told me to. "Yes carlilse I did." I wanted this quiz to be over as quickly as possible so the spanking would be done and over with. "And did she forgive you.? " That question angered me to the fact that I was clenching my fists so hard that it hurt. "Why would I need her to forgive me?" I spoke slowly and with my teeth clenched. He had shock and disbelief written all over his face. "To ease your conscience Rosalie. Don't you feel at least a little bit guilty about what Edward had almost done, had it not been for Bella,he would have been Killed, on account of what you told him." I was taken aback at what he just said. Of course i FELT guilty I'm not that self-centered as everyone in this house thinks. But instead of telling carlisle this, I let my anger get to the better of me.I rose up from the chair and glared at him.

"No I do not feel guilty! I'm not the one who brought Bella to the volturi, or the one who made the choice to leave that stupid human but then decided to try to get him self killed because he couldn't live without her ! Or the one who couldn't control himself around the girl when she got a paper cut!" Carlilse's eye's narrowed as he stood up and towered over me and grabbed the tops of my arms. "Rosalie Lillian Hale that's ENOUGH! I will not tolerate you speaking that way about your siblings and I will NOT tolerate your disrespect any longer." He released me and walked over to his desk and opened and shut a drawer. I saw that in his hand was a paddle. My eyes widened in horror. He had never used anything but his hand to punish me. A loud sob escaped my lips as he walked towards me. His eyes softened a bit as he took my arm gently and guided me towards the chair he sat down and held my hands." Rosalie, is there anything else you would like to get off your chest before I spank you?"I nodded my head. And he waited in silence.

I know that there are so many things that I should tell him. Like for instance that I hadn't meant a word of what I had said earlier about Edward, Alice and jasper. I could tell him that I'm sorry for being disrespectful. Or being completely foolish for telling my brother that his Bella was dead without knowing if it was true or not. Or I could say that I love you daddy... But I forced those thoughts out of my head. and tried to come up with something to say as he waited for me to speak. "Have you ever heard the saying... Don't shoot the messenger?" My voice was shaking but I managed to crack smile. he smiled without humor and was quiet for a long time."Yes Rosalie I have but I'm not spanking you because you told Edward that Bella had died. I'm spanking you had no right to speak that way about your brothers and sister Do you understand." I was shocked. For a second I considered telling him that I was lieing and I hadn't ment it... but the fact was that I HAD said it.

I nodded my head."Alright,Rosalie lie down on my lap then ." I obliged without a second thought. Wishing that if I had just kept my mouth shut then i would have never gotten this spanking. He quickly slipped off my jeans that I was wearing and then my underwear. The thing that I hated about his spankings was that he never allowed us to keep underwear on. He said " it didn't work as well." I had no idea why he would say that because I'm sure it would hurt just as much. I shut my eyes as tight as I could as I waited for the spanking to begin.

After the first smack I was screaming, at the second I begged him to stop and at the third I was clinging onto the leg of this pants sobbing endlessly as he continued to rhythmically spank my backside. my ass was on fire. and for a while I thought that I would gladly take the 3 day change of becoming a vampire in exchange for this spanking. It felt like i was there for an eternity untill I could no longer feel the sting of a new blow and it was replaced by the cotton covering my backside I started to sob even more because the stinging intensifyed. carlisle was rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"It's all over now Rosalie...you were very brave darling... I'm proud of you ... I love you so much Rosalie.. there now it's all over..." the way he was saying the words was so affectionate and caring. Right then was that I realized that my father loved me unconditionally even after all the horrible things that I had done.I repositioned myself so i was hugging his shoulders."You... don't.. hate.. me ?" I pulled my head back so I could look at him. He had the most pain-full expression on his face. He stared me straight in the eye holding my gaze. "Rosalie Hale where would you ever come up with the idea that I hated you." I stammered a bit not knowing a correct answer. " Well for the past couple of days you've barely looked at me i thought that you hated me for putting Edward in danger." He sighed and shook his head sadly."Rosalie I was disappointed at you. I could never hate you, please forgive me... I was so worried about Edward, Alice and Bella that i didn't take the time to tell you that i didn't blame you in the slightest way, I know that you just wanted to get your brother to come back home... And in a way it was you that brought your brother and Bella together again." I smiled at the fact that I had done something good.

He hugged me and didnt let go for a long time he placed on kiss on my forhead and I smiled. I was enjoying the moment of our rare father daughter contact that we had." I love you rosalie never forget that." "I love you too daddy."

A.N.: Thank u 4 reading i hope u liked it plz plz review !!! it makes my day =)


End file.
